Quintessence
by JK
Summary: 1xR, The Dermael legacy lives on and they hunger for vengeance on one female. Torn between her destiny to rule and her obsession, what will Relena choose? ~COMPLETE~
1. The Unexpected Threat

Quintessence  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The usual thing… I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
  
Summary: Relena and Heero are both captured by a new threat to Earth's peace. Relena must choose between maintaining her precious ideals or protect the only person she loves. She then discovers that she possesses an unknown power that may save everything she holds dear.   
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Threat  
  
**  
"Thank you all for coming. We will discuss further on this issue." Relena concluded as the delegates from the colonies gradually stood and thanked her for her time. She motioned her arm towards the door and each person shook hands with her politely and departed the conference room. Shortly later, the maturing twenty year old found herself alone in the room that was once dispersed with heated arguments and conflicts.   
  
She took her time packing everything together as she eyed the room one more time before heading back to her mansion. With the important documents safely tucked in her briefcase, she went outside in search for Pagan, her loyal family butler.   
  
"Ah Miss Relena. Nice to see you out so early." Pagan commented once he saw her walking down the large flight of pure marble stairs.   
  
"Pagan, it's 8 pm. My instincts tell me that normal people think otherwise." Relena chuckled tiredly. "Just like any other day huh Pagan?"   
  
Pagan opened the limo passenger seat for Relena and responded, "Of course Miss Relena. Let's get you home."   
  
While the vehicle sped into the main road, her cell phone rang and she answered it tiredly. She didn't feel like talking to anybody at that present time. "Hello, Vice Foreign Minister here."   
  
"Hey beautiful. How are ya?" the altruistic voice said.   
  
Without a doubt, Relena knew whom the voice belonged to. There wasn't any other voice like it in the world. "Duo…. Nice to hear from you. I'm fine thank you. And you?"   
  
"Well Preventers is in a heap of trouble right now. Apparently, there's a new OZ organization that Lady Une picked up. We would appreciate it if you came down here as soon as possible. Sorry for the bad news by the way. I knew you were dreading with anticipation just to get home for that shower." Duo replied eagerly.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her fingers at her temples. "How did you guess?" she chuckled. "Duo I'll be there in half an hour." ~Click~ "Pagan, we'll be taking a detour, to Preventers Headquarters."   
  
Pagan looked from the rear view mirror to make eye contact and nodded with understanding. "Sure thing Miss Relena."   
  
  
  
(At Preventers)  
  
The iron barred security doors shuffled aside as Relena marched to the perimeters of the entrance. A security camera shot its lenses to the visitor and a robotic recording rang through the speaker, "Welcome Darlian, Relena. They are waiting for you in the main board of directors."   
  
At every corner of the vicinity stood two guards with guns properly located in their belt, ready for use if need be. 'Is all this security really necessary?' she thought as she gave uncomfortable glances whenever she turned a corner. "Relena, we know how much you hate guns but that sort of protection is indispensable here." Greeted Lady Une as she directed her into the room.   
  
The entire room was a high tech phenomenon, filled with computerized gadgets and wide screen television sets eyed on artificial satellites in space. Every which way she turned there were important conversations taking place between officers and leaders. In the center was an oak conference table, encircled with ten seats, already four filled from the former Gundam Pilots. Quatre and Trowa stood gracefully to welcome Relena at the left end of the table. The braided 'God of Death' greeted Relena with open arms and pulled a seat out for her, then plopped down to the seat right next to her. Wufei observed the entire exchange of welcomes and small talk, excluding himself, remaining silent, and holding his ground on the opposite end of the table.   
  
By quickly glancing around the room, Relena noticed that someone was missing…. She decided not to say anything, for it wasn't her place. She hasn't seen or heard from him in over three years. It seemed that the issue was more urgent and so she forced herself to focus by putting on her diplomatic visage.   
  
"Relena, like I mentioned over the phone, we have a new threat over our heads." Duo began.  
  
"Through the years of peace, we have been naïve and reluctant to believe that a new organization would shadow that of the OZ organization." Quatre commented while directing his entire focus on Relena. She nods at him, acknowledging his words.   
  
"What group might this be?" Relena asked in wonder.   
  
"They are known as the OZ Faction, presumed to have been created by Jerome Dermael, the son of Duke Dermael. Surely you remember him." Trowa replied calmly. "Within these years, he has been gathering men for the ultimate plan. We were able to detect a few of these recruiting bases but …."  
  
"But what?" Relena interrupted with apprehension and concern. She did not want another war at her hands. Too many have died… too many…   
  
"There were some hidden that even the Preventers couldn't expose. They are still building their army, with new technology and supplies. From previous estimations, their numbers are replicating in an exceeding rate. We must be careful." Wufei added.   
  
"And what is the ultimate plan?" Relena questioned.  
  
"We don't know that yet." Duo exclaimed. "There's something else Relena. It's about Heero."   
  
'Please don't mention that name.' Relena thought bitterly. She couldn't think about that right now. She couldn't! Relena did miss him and she worried about him night and day but not now…. Relena couldn't face Duo or the other pilots. Once that name was filtered into the air, the golden lining of the oak furniture seemed so much more interesting to her as she hung her face down.   
  
"Relena…" Duo said, trying to catch her undivided attention.   
  
She looked up reluctantly at him, but refused to dispel a sound.   
  
"Relena, he's missing."   
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Alrighty guys, that's the first chapter. PLEASE Review and tell me what you think.   
One more thing, how in the heck do you spell Dermael?! I dunno… if you do, tell me… ahh I'm such a neat freak… I need to get all the spelling down right. 


	2. Where's Heero?

Hey!!! I would just like to say THANK YOU for the ones who reviewed. I live off those comments like there's no tomorrow. Thanks to your encouragement, my creative juices were running on high. Here's the next chapter!! Keep those reviews coming ^_^ On with the fanfic….   
  
Chapter 2 - Where's Heero?  
  
**  
  
"Relena, he's missing."   
  
Duo finally conjured up enough courage to reveal to Relena what everyone discovered a few days earlier.   
  
~Silence~  
  
The only sounds heard were those of the machines' soft humming and the occasional beeping noises from the computers and phones.   
  
"… What do you mean he's missing?" Relena asked gently as she closed her eyelids. She had to remain calm and clear-minded at all costs.   
  
"Dr. J sent him on a routine mission over to the Mars Project a few weeks earlier. The mission was never completed, or in other words, he never showed up." Une commented from behind her. "We have been searching for him since. Nothing was recovered. His disappearance is still a mystery to us right now."  
  
"Wait…. I don't understand. How can someone just vanish? Although this is Heero Yuy we're talking about here, he wouldn't just take off. You haven't dug deep enough for the information. I.. I mean you can't possibly carve the bark of the tree to find out why it won't grow. You need to dig into the roots." Relena stammered as she stood from her seat. From every word that left her lips, her voice gradually lost its control and volume.   
  
Everyone was shocked by her immediate outbreak of the situation. Silence consumed the room once again.   
  
"I'm sorry." Relena apologized as she reclaimed her seat. Duo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder for support and said gently, "We know how much you care for him. We will find him."  
  
A simple nod was all that he received in return.   
  
"What if he was abducted?" Quatre asked, breaking the dramatic silence that hung over their heads. When no one responded, he concluded his comment by adding, "just a thought" and shrugged his shoulders. With that broad statement, Relena sunk deeper into her seat. She tried to relieve her mind of Heero's disappearance by convincing herself that this is Heero they're talking about, the 'Perfect Soldier;' the one whom everyone admires and respects; the one who saved them all; the one who can handle anything on his own; her hero. (AN: sorry, no pun intended)  
  
(Hours later)  
  
Relena sat on her silky mattress, staring into the obliterated darkness of the night, wondering…   
  
Thinking about all that was said back at Preventers' Headquarters made her feel nauseous and sick to the stomach. 'A new threat, another power to defy everything that we've worked so hard to maintain…'   
  
She walked over to her balcony and gazed into the blazing starlight canopy. Everything was so calm and tranquil, as if nothing was wrong but Relena knew otherwise. The moonlight shone magnificently from the far east where a blanket of white light cascaded down upon Earth, like a pathway that transcended everything that once held beauty. From this amazing scenery, Relena couldn't stop her mind from wandering to that certain former Gundam Pilot that has mesmerized her spirit and soul, Heero Yuy.   
  
"You have always been my strength. Your consistency to ignore my true feelings have only made me more determined to break your emotionless barrier, and let people into your life. I will not give up on you, for I love you Heero. …. Where are you?" She demanded from the night, as the gentle wind caressed her slight figure and entangled her wavy golden locks.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Somewhere in space)  
  
A dark haired, middle-aged man sits comfortably in a leather seat, staring at each designated space colony and the Earth. Everything seemed so small from his perspective, minute and undignified. All of this power and control wound up in the hands of a young woman who indoctrinated civilians with her petty ideals for a peaceful and just nation. How this disgusted him. He wanted to crush this belief with his bare hands and construct a new world in his image. 'Relena, soon you will be mine.'  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the door and an officer slid into the room, producing as little sound as possible. He stood and bowed before his leader. "Mr. Dermael, we are ready to begin the next operation by your word, sir." The soldier announced confidently.   
  
"Tell me," said Jerome, "how do you capture a bird?"   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Answer the question!" He stated, losing patience.   
  
"Um, well you need a net or maybe a bird house?" Answered the soldier.   
  
Jerome chuckled and turned around to face him, "so from what you suggest, we need some sort of trap." Then he sat back down with ease as he took a sip of red wine. "I like your ideas young man. Do we have the trap ready?"   
  
"Yes of course sir, since last week."   
  
"Very good. Then I believe it is time to lure our 'indispensable' dove of peace into the trap." He pronounced with vengeance worn all over his features.   
  
"But does she have any weaknesses?"   
  
"My dear boy, if you only knew. Relena Darlian cannot stand the thought of armed combat or any acts of violence. Once she discovers that the most important man of her life is endangered by the OZ Faction, how can she refuse?" Jerome proclaimed with only one breath, forming his hands into two stoned fists. He couldn't wait for the moment Relena was in their custody, in his control.   
  
"So I should tell them to proceed with the operation, sir?" Inquired the soldier, standing as straight and assertive as ever.   
  
"Yes, proceed with 'Operation Mayhem' and bring her to the Lunar base where Heero Yuy is kept."   
  
The soldier then exited the room, leaving Jerome alone in his office once again. He held up his wine glass to space and thought with anticipation… 'Here's to you Miss Darlian, in hopes that you will surrender unconditionally to me!'  
  
TBC… 


	3. Journey to the Unknown

Hey all! I have no idea what to call this next chapter. Nothing really stands out. How about reading it and offering me some suggestions. I'd greatly appreciate it!!!!   
  
Chapter 3 - Journey to the Unknown  
  
**  
  
A week had passed since Relena's discovery of Heero's disappearance. A long… cruel… bitter… week. Despite this tragedy, she attempted to proceed in life as if nothing had happened. She would wake up in the morning and attend her usual diplomatic meetings. The sun would routinely envelop the Earth with its altruistic glow and yet Relena shudders whenever the simplest thought of Heero crosses her mind.   
  
November, Friday the 13th… another end to a tiresome week. Relena departed from the office building only to realize that Pagan wasn't there waiting for her as always. 'Hmm that's strange, Pagan isn't usually late.' Relena pondered. She decided to walk about the premises, while holding her papers and documents in one hand, waiting for him. At the end of the street, a man wearing a dark trench coat stood motionless. He seemed incredibly tense with the collar of the coat raised high to cover his identity. That man felt so familiar… but then again Relena has been hallucinating about every man she comes encounter with, ever since… What if she's wrong? What if that IS him?! "Remember, curiosity did killed the cat Relena." She warned herself but couldn't refuse the temptation. Relena quickened her pace to the unknown individual.   
  
The distance between the two individuals shortened by each step she took. She grew nervous and excited all at the same moment. "Heero?" She asked; her voice filled with doubt and uncertainty. Once she spoke, the unknown character turned to face her and revealed himself. The long curvature of the face, his receding hairline, the intensity of the eyes, … no it wasn't him.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." She apologized, starting to turn red, ready to turn in the other direction. But once he began speaking, she stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
"Regardless of who you thought I was," he started, "I'm sure I'll be just as valuable to you with the information that I have about Heero Yuy's whereabouts." The tall individual stared sharply at the beautiful diplomatic leader and when he noticed how she didn't budge from his comment, he knew he had her where he wanted her.   
  
"How do you know… Who… Where is he?" Relena stuttered turning to face him, not knowing which question to ask first for she had too many to inquire.   
  
Then the man reached into his coat and exposed a weapon so apprehensive and evil that Relena has learned to welcome the trepidation with open arms. The pistol of the gun was guided to the direction of her heart, yet she remained calm and well in control of her fears. "All in good time my dear," he spoke devilishly.   
  
Without much thought, Relena started walking backwards and then discovered that she was running away of the man who attempted to kill her. However, despite her attempts in escape, they were soon halted when another strong, bulky man blockaded the other end of the sidewalk. Her breath became unsteady as her legs tried to carry her from the incident. Now, two men seemingly of great strength had her trapped and then five more men joined them… all gathered from different areas of the street. She didn't care how tired she was; she kept running.   
  
Running, and then stopping once another blocked her way. She tried all directions but it proved of no use to her plans. 'I'm so tired,' she thought. 'I wonder how much longer can I keep this up.' Regardless of which way she turned, there was always someone covering her way. She was surrounded!   
  
"Ms. Darlian," said the armed man, "please stop this foolishness and come with us."   
  
"… and … what … if … I refuse?" She responded, gasping for air. She used up all her strength, trying to escape from their grasp, and she failed.   
  
"Well we wouldn't see why you want to. We're bringing you to Heero Yuy. Do you not want to see him?" He taunted, grinning at her wholeheartedly.   
  
"Heero…" Relena managed to choke out through her unsteady breathing. "Very well, I agree to go with you, but ONLY if I can see him. Those are my demands." She replied, head held high. She was not going to allow some mysterious men capture her unless she could see for herself that Heero was safe.   
  
"Of course my dear." Chuckled the man. "You have my word." A short while later, a dark limo parked up beside them and Relena stepped into the vehicle, guided by the gun and the army of men that surrounded her. Relena found herself detained by a nameless group of rebels once more. At least, she could see him again…   
  
TBC… 


	4. And so they meet again...

By someone's request, I will make the chapters longer. And thanks for those reviews!! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!!!   
  
Chapter 4 - And so they meet again…  
  
**  
Relena could smell the distinct odors of the men around her. They weren't too talkative during the entire trip, which lasted for a couple of hours. Moreover, the young politician was blindfolded with a slim hand cloth that was wound so tightly it made her eyes sore and distorted. She knew that this wasn't any operation performed from any rebellion. These people organized the kidnapping with such ease that they must have calculated every possible outcome of the event, taking months to plan and systematize. From the moment when she was taken hostage, she speculated any authentic motives as to why they needed to capture her, only ending up with an overwhelming headache and tired muscles.   
  
Tired… she was so tired. It must have been around two in the morning since the streets were so quiet and unflustered. Sounds of civilian life were not heard whatsoever, or perhaps they weren't in the city anymore. She really couldn't tell. Her eyelids started to grow heavy and she found herself in a deep sleep, traveling to a world where nothing mattered.  
  
When she regained consciousness, she noticed that the blindfold was taken off from the moment she opened her eyes. Bright rays of light raced to awaken her pupils from their dreamy state and it took a few seconds for her to become used to the new atmosphere. She was no longer in the car. Then where was she?   
  
Once her sapphire eyes adapted to the intensity of the light, she found herself in a nicely furnished room with grand oak and glass furniture. Relena was placed comfortably on a silk mattress herself and for some reason, the room seemed familiar to her, as if she had been here before. She sat up from the bed and eyed the area more carefully. The general feel that she received was unmistakably recognizable. It took her a few more seconds to distinguish where she was.  
  
"It's the fortress where they kept me when Mariemeia attempted to overthrow the government, when Duke Dermael was still alive. But how…" She pondered on the thought a bit longer, positing a hand under her chin, "They rebuilt the entire vicinity?"   
  
Just then, Relena heard footsteps from outside the room and she became very silent. Was it the presence of fear that sealed her voice or was it something else? With each passing second, the tick tacking of the steps seemed to draw nearer to her room and she remained motionless.   
  
  
"Hey quit resisting will ya?" one man hollered.   
  
"No shit man, you think you can take all three of us on?" Another responded.   
  
  
The wooden frame door suddenly bolted open which made Relena jump slightly from pretense. She could visibly see three huge, strong men dressed in uniform, dragging someone a lot smaller in height and size. They shoved him into the room and he remained lifeless once he hit the carpeted floor. Relena stood to meet their eyes and wished that she could inflict the same amount of pain that they have caused that man lying before her.   
  
The soldiers could see Relena standing directly opposite from them, frozen in place. "We'll be coming for you later sweetheart." The soldiers tantalized her with those harsh words as they closed and locked the door from the other side. She shivered at the thought of being touched or handled by any one of them.   
  
Once they were out of sight, Relena immediately walked over to the man lying there. She knelt right beside him, trying to identify any major injuries, which she found none. Only a couple of bruises were present. Within a few seconds she slowly glided her right hand to reach out and comfort him. The spaces between her hand and his shoulder were only inches apart when he bolted upright and glared at her.   
  
It was him.   
  
  
  
  
"Heero…"   
  
  
He looked more carefully at the woman standing across from her. He couldn't believe it. It was her.   
  
  
"Relena…"   
  
  
It really was Heero. How could she have mistaken him for anybody else. From the customary outfit of a staggering pure green tank top and blue jeans, there was no one else who would wear such clothing. His eyes were so clear and enticing, the same eyes that Relena fell in love with. She remembered the same wavy brown hair that refused to lie in an orderly fashion. It WAS him.   
  
  
He was here.   
He was safe.   
  
  
Heero carried a shocked visage and tried burying his feelings by glancing at any other inanimate object instead of Relena's determined eyes. He couldn't believe that she was in this horrid location. Regardless of his position, he knew that he must find a way to protect her at all costs. She looked so vulnerable, yet so strong and willful. Relena looked just the way he remembered her. Two years had passed and she still wore her innocence with such pride and dignity. Nevertheless, she was more beautiful that he remembered her. Her golden locks carried themselves behind her slim shoulders and figure, locked in place with a large bow. Whenever he felt her presence, Heero swore he could feel a warm glow swirling about him. It felt so good to be with her again.   
  
Heero too had changed. His physique broadened the width of his shoulders and it enhanced his features more so than ever. Relena never noticed how handsome he was. And those eyes, she could never stop herself from drowning into his eyes. So much time has passed, so many words to say… She didn't know where to begin. Before she had an opportunity to speak, Heero began the conversation with his usual intonation.   
  
"Relena, you shouldn't be here." He spoke calmly, following her exact movements.   
  
Relena slowly stood from her knelt position in order to see him better, to see the one who she missed all throughout the years. Tears were forming from beneath her eyelids but she forced herself to be strong.   
  
"I shouldn't be here? Heero, everyone's worried about you. What happened?" Relena asked with a quivering voice.   
  
"On my way to my mission on Mars, a space force fleet intercepted my coordinates and drove me off course. There was a terrible struggle and I couldn't outmaneuver their attacks. I failed Relena." Heero explained patiently and monotonically, closing his eyes shortly afterwards as if he was recollecting that moment in his mind.   
  
"Never say that. You have never failed at anything in your life. The only one who failed is the person standing before you." Relena argued with intensity in her voice and she progressively walked over to Heero. "My policies are too much for the world to handle. How can peace ever be maintained if humanity cannot accept what I offer? Was I naïve or simply reckless?"  
  
"Neither. Your ideals have guided you through everything that has challenged this era of peace. You have been victorious Relena. You have gained so much power and respect from the people that this new organization hungers to claim as their own. … They captured you didn't they?"   
  
Relena didn't have to answer that question. He already knew the response. If only he had been there to protect her. If only he paid more attention with the hidden agendas and the rise of the rebel forces. If only… Life was filled with lots of 'Ifs.'  
  
With that last statement, the former Gundam pilot no longer had anything to say. Despite his desperate need to reach out to Relena, he couldn't find any words to console her. They remained silent for quite some time. As Relena gazed out the window for any signs of hope, Heero continued to run his memory and thoughts through all the possibilities for Relena's capture. Suddenly, it clicked. Heero hypothesized a practical reason for the rebel force to detain both Relena and himself. It was so simple.   
  
  
"Relena, no matter what they demand from you, you must not give in." Heero declared, breaking the silence and causing more friction between them.   
  
"I'm not sure I understand." Relena replied, with a puzzled look.   
  
"You must not give up the Earth Sphere Alliance at ALL costs, even for me."  
  
TBC…   
  
  
Is it getting good so far? I sure hope so. For some reason, I'm finding it harder to write… I need some INSPIRATION!!!! Wanna help? Please Review and tell me what you think ^_^ 


	5. Her Decision?

I'm so sorry for taking this long to write. Gomenasai!!! I will try to write much faster than this. In the mean time, please enjoy this new chapter!   
  
Warning: There's some language in this chapter that may offend some people.   
  
Chapter 5 - Her Decision?  
  
**  
Relena stared at Heero in absolute bewilderment. She undeniably had no idea what he was trying to say to her. She knew it had to be important simply by the way he wore his expression.   
Without hesitation, she continued advancing in Heero's direction. The entire universe was at a standstill in this moment. Once she stood directly in front of him, she placed her arms around his neck and gently took him into her arms.   
  
She held her embrace as she said, "Heero don't worry. Nothing is going to happen now that you're here. I'll be alright."   
  
Heero then took his hands and pulled Relena away from him, but he didn't let go of her. How he wanted to stay in her arms forever… but she needed to know how critical the situation was.   
  
"Relena, I'm not sure what they're plotting but I want you to promise me that peace will indeed be maintained. Never let go of your values; never abandon your destiny as the soul leader for Earth."   
  
Before replying to Heero's request, she stared at his features, how sad his eyes were. She began slowly, "Heero you know how true my intentions are in preserving the only thing that we all worked so hard for. You sound as if the entire foundation will crumble before us, and… "   
  
"You still do not understand." Heero interrupted as he turned away from her. "Just promise me."   
  
"No you're right. I don't understand. Just tell me what you're thinking." Relena pleaded, sounding worried. She had never seen Heero so tense or perplexed.   
  
Before Heero had an opportunity to reply, several soldiers barged in, announcing, "Time for a little field trip." They grabbed a hold of Heero and dragged him out into the halls. Relena didn't really have a choice but to follow them and remain silent. Relena feared for his safety, as Heero did for hers.   
  
  
  
  
They were brought into a smaller room with a two-way mirror hanging on the opposite end. All four walls were painted with a depressing gray color that enhanced the gloomy atmosphere. It seemed as if they were in some sort of interrogation chamber, with two guards standing watch beside the closed door. Once they were in the room, a soldier greeted them, clearly with a higher status than the other mere soldiers. There were so many men in that room that Relena lost count. Only one thought occurred to her mind, 'Heero can't possibly take them all down. We're outnumbered.'   
  
"How nice of you to join us Mr. Yuy and Ms. Darlian. My name is Lieutenant Carter. I assure you that this will end quickly, as long as Relena cooperates with us." He began swiftly.   
  
Relena was motioned to take a seat across from Carter. She hesitated at first but Heero nodded at her to proceed. Carter's glares frightened her and she desperately wanted to get out of the claustrophobic facility.   
  
"Now Miss Relena. Jerome Dermael was the one who gave us direct orders to bring both you and Heero here. We're hoping that you do not see this as an abduction but merely … a negotiation." He proclaimed.  
  
"What sort of negotiation?" Relena questioned as she leaned forward onto the table.   
  
"The OZ Faction does not agree with your methods. We have only one goal, to reshape the government of the Earth Sphere Alliance as we see fit. In order to do so, we needed to destroy the only thing that glued everything into such perfect harmony. That thing Relena, is you. The OZ Faction didn't have the option to kill you or else how would the rest of the world obey us if we were the ones who are responsible for your demise. Then, Dermael came up with a better solution. What if, …" he paused for effect, "what if you renounced your position as Foreign Minister and handed the entire government over to us?"  
  
Relena was shocked beyond words. They wanted her to hand over everything that she based her life on, everything that she valued and for what?? So that these group of men can rule? She was not going to make any proposal that endangered her people. She has sacrificed too much as did the Gundam Pilots.   
  
She couldn't answer. The only response that she could offer was a shake of her head.   
  
By seeing her body lose confidence and control, Carter realized that she was overwhelmed in the position she was placed in. He smirked at her reaction and said, "We suspected as much from you Relena. So, we have a preposition for you. If you do not do as we ask, Heero Yuy will suffer indefinite torture as the result of your selflessness."  
  
"Heero…" Relena turned to face him. She could see that he was upset with the circumstances. Relena finally understood what Heero was trying to tell her before. For some reason, he knew that they were using him to get to her. Everything was in a blur. What can she do? Suffer the Earth Sphere Alliance or lose Heero forever. Relena was indeed at a loss of words.   
  
"We know this is a tough decision, but we do not have all day. Men, restrain Mr. Yuy." Carter ordered. Two men grabbed a hold of his arms and restricted him of any major movements. He was trapped, helpless, and bitter. What disturbed him more was that he couldn't protect her.   
  
Another combatant stood in front of Heero, as if waiting for the right moment to strike. Heero's assailant used great force as he punched him in the stomach. The first blow was the hardest to accept but then he slowly gathered enough strength to remain conscious through the whole tribulation. Without hesitation, the soldier continued his brutal abuse as Carter laughed hoarsely.   
  
Relena immediately stood from her seat and tried running to him but a man too held her in place. She couldn't get to Heero. Relena used every ounce of her strength not to cry. This was neither the time nor the place. She needed to remain strong for both her and Heero. But what was she to do? The overwhelmed woman closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She didn't want to see this. Despite her efforts to drown the ordeal from her mind, she could hear Heero grunting and gasping every time he was hit.   
  
"Every second you waste Relena, Heero is that much closer to his death." Carter explained wholeheartedly. "You WILL look at this incredible sight Relena." He came over to her and forced her head to face in Heero's direction. "Look at the destruction that you have caused to him. Look at his pain."   
  
"Rele.. Relena… Don't listen to him. Do not give up. NOT EVEN FOR ME." Heero shouted over the beating.   
  
"Shut up" the soldier cried as he landed a punch across Heero's cheek.   
  
"Fuck you!" Heero debated, then turned his attention back to Relena. "Not even for me Relena." He whispered before passing out.   
  
  
TBC… 


	6. Two Hours

Thank you once again for all those lovely people out there who review. You're MY HERO!!! No, honestly I simply couldn't continue writing without your support. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!   
  
  
Chapter 6 - Two Hours  
  
**  
"Heero…. No…." Relena gasped. She used every ounce of her strength to free herself from the soldier's grasp behind her. Regardless of her pressing efforts, they proved useless. Her feeble attempts were simply like child's play to her captor.   
  
"You killed him. Monster!" Relena shouted in desperation.   
  
"He's very much alive my dear. We will give you two hours to make your decision. If you refuse, your little boy toy there will be facing a lot more than a couple of bruises." Carter exclaimed as he motioned his men to exit the room. Before closing the door behind him, Carter pointed as his watch and mouthed 'two hours' to her. He enjoyed every moment of tormenting the Foreign Minister. It fluttered his adrenaline with an intense wave of satisfaction.   
  
Once the man released her, she waited patiently until they all departed from the room before running over to Heero. She gently placed a hand on his forehead and brushed his brown tresses behind his features. His entire face was drowned in perspiration and heat. Relena then experienced a great deal of guilt for having Heero to endure such harsh and unjust treatment. It was all her fault. She was to blame for Heero's suffering. Relena tenderly raised her other hand and placed it on his heart. The beating was irregular and his breathing seemed abnormal as well. For every breath he took, it took great amounts of strength for him to engulf oxygen into his lungs. Something was wrong.   
  
She quickly observed his arms and stomach, where the assailant landed most of his assaults but nothing there was nothing life threatening. A few bruises were located on his rib cage and several cuts were made into his abdomen. No, she was missing something. She knew she had to find it quick or else she could lose him forever.   
  
"What is wrong Heero? I don't see anything wrong." Relena said with a panic stricken voice.   
  
She started feeling around on both of his arms to check if there were any dislocated joints, which she found none. Was he bleeding?? No, there weren't any traces of blood on his clothes nor the ground. What if he was bleeding internally? That must have been it!!   
  
"Oh Heero…"   
  
She ran towards the door and used all the force she had within her to cause as much ruckus as she could, so that someone would be able to hear her.   
  
BANG BANG BANG … "Please someone help. He's bleeding internally! Please…" Relena pleaded to the door. Despite her requests, no one opened the door. In fact, she didn't even hear anyone walking down the hall on the opposite side of her enclosed prison. She was alone and Heero was dying.   
  
She ran back to his side and held him tightly in her slender arms, refusing to let go. With each passing second, she could feel his life force slipping away from her and she could do nothing. The blood must have started flowing into his lungs and other vital organs. Heero coughed ferociously and Relena couldn't wake him up. It was as if he was caught between the realms of consciousness. Relena held her hand to his heart, hoping that she could ease his pain.   
  
Suddenly, a bright aurora of orange light began emitting from beneath her hand held close to his heart. She was amazed by the spontaneous creation of light and warmth. It felt so familiar to her. The light started expanding onto Heero's limp body and flowed to every crevice on his being. From the tip of head all the way down to his legs and feet, soon the strange light had engulfed his body and it all started from her hand.   
  
'What is it?' Relena pondered as she closed her eyes, letting the power of the light take control of her mind.   
  
Once she reopened her sapphire orbs, she discovered a wondrous sight before her. The bruises and cuts that Heero had on him were healing at a tremendous rate. From the locations of his injuries, the light rushed in and covered them with newly formed skin. Relena couldn't believe her eyes. While still clutching onto Heero, Relena dare not release her grasp, for it may have been her connection to him that was causing this miracle.   
  
Heero was going to survive the ordeal. Everything was returning back to normal and Relena was thankful of the unknown power that came to them. Relena decided that this orange ray of hope will heal him internally as well, and it did. A few seconds later, Heero took in one triumphant breathe in and slowly regained his consciousness. He moaned softly as his mind returned and he could feel his muscles and tendons tighten. Nevertheless, he never felt better. The light slowly dissipated and traveled back towards Relena. In a flash, the orange spectrum of luminosity disappeared back into Relena, from where they exited.   
  
He finally managed to pull his eyelids open to look eye to eye on his savior. He saw Relena.   
  
"Relena…" he said quietly.   
  
Relena only held him tighter and said gently, "I thought I'd lost you." Heero then sat up and held her tightly in his arms. Suddenly, Relena experienced a wave of fatigue. She doesn't remember ever being so exhausted and drained of her energy.   
  
Heero was quite puzzled about how he recovered so quickly and he didn't bother hiding his emotions at that present time. There were simply too many things he did not understand and he desperately wanted to know. Relena saw how perplexed Heero was and she had a difficult time trying to gather her thoughts together, to tell him everything that happened.   
  
"Heero I …." Relena didn't have the opportunity to finish her thought. She was overwhelmed with darkness and fainted into his arms.   
  
  
  
  
"Was I hallucinating or did that strange event actually take place in there?" Questioned Jerome Darmael who was standing on the opposite end of the two-way mirror with his first officers. They witnessed the entire scene from when Relena's power left her body and healed the man before her. It was an astonishing sight and no one could honestly say that they have seen anything more fascinating. How would they have known that the Vice Foreign Minister carried this unknown element? Maybe she didn't even recognize what had occurred.   
  
"Sir, you do realize this changes everything." Carter replied hesitantly.   
  
"Yes… Regardless of the events, carry out the same mission and we will have to conjure up a new plan for what is to come." Jerome answered as he continued staring at Relena. He was overwhelmed by how quickly Heero recovered in Relena's hands. She was indeed a powerful weapon that he couldn't dispose.   
  
  
  
  
As seconds passed to minutes, minutes passed to hours. Soon, the soldiers charged back into the interrogation room, along with Carter. When he walked in, he noticed that Heero looked as before the brutal beatings. He would simply have to strike more force and terror into the situation, in order for Relena to surrender to them. Carter found Relena sleeping peacefully in Heero's arms and he couldn't wait to break the unforgettable reunion.   
  
"Wake up sunshine." Carter hollered as he ordered some men to pry Relena away from Heero, forcing her to stand on her feet. She was still weak from before and it was clearly evident when her body slumped to the floor. The same men as before restrained Heero with strong arms. Relena desperately tried to wake herself up so that she could think clearly but her mind refused to cooperate.   
  
"The former Gundam Pilot is well recovered we see. However, we don't know how you did it Miss Relena. Now, we will politely ask you again. Are you willing to surrender your government over to the OZ Faction or do we need to motivate you in some other ulterior motive?"   
  
Relena didn't have the strength to reply. A simple shaking of her head was all she could offer.   
  
"Very well. We have tried to be patient with you. Men, bring in the weapons." Carter ordered defiantly.   
  
Soon, two men brought several pairs of knives into the scene. The sharp daggers were waved in front of Relena and then transported over to Heero. It was as though they were taunting her with the weapons.   
  
"Now Relena, if you do not cooperate, I'm afraid we may have to slice open your boyfriend here. Just enough so that you can witness his precious blood ooze from within." Carter whispered.   
  
Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't risk Heero's life again, granted that he almost died in the first round. Furthermore, it was a miracle that he made it through the horrible beatings. There was no guarantee that Heero could be saved this time. Relena refused to allow Heero to suffer anymore by the fate of her hands. She would have to save him for now and conjure up another solution to save Earth.   
  
"Relena don't you dare." Heero threatened with his glaring eyes.   
  
  
  
"I give up." Relena whispered, almost inaudibly. "Heero, I don't want to see you suffer. I can't…" Relena broke into sobs as she held her face down in shame. "I can't bear it." Relena explained through her tears.   
  
"Relena…"   
  
"Thank you Relena. TAKE HER AWAY." Carter ordered as some men came into the room and dragged her out of the treacherous room.   
  
Heero had no chance to reach her. Several men charged at him and formed a blockade between him and the door. He didn't even know whether he would be able to save her let alone see her again.   
  
  
TBC….  
  
  
  
I've been having some problems with my computer so it may take some time for me to upload a new chapter. If you would like me to email you the next chapters, leave your emails with me. This way, it'll be faster for you guys to finish reading the story as opposed to waiting for them to be posted. 


	7. Happenstance

Chapter 7 - Happenstance  
  
Lady Une nervously trudged along the main control room at Preventers' Headquarters while the former Gundam Pilots continued their assault with the computer mainframe. They were really close into uncovering the secret base of the OZ Faction. It was only a matter of time in which they did not have.   
  
Duo typed furiously on the keyboard, trying to hack into as many confidential files as he could. He pondered up a hidden file in regards to the Mariemaia incident. They looked like documents relaying the reconstruction of the underground sight. But why? The braided pilot couldn't figure out why anyone would want to rebuild the location that spurred the very essence of the evil that played in the world so many years ago. Wufei sat to his right and he decided to have another person's input.   
  
"Wufei, what do you think of this?" Duo questioned him as he turned his monitor to face Wufei and pointed to the documents. The Chinese man reluctantly stopped what he was doing to focus on Duo. He eyed the information attentively and remained silent while he was in deep thought.   
  
"From what I see, I believe you have just uncovered their location." Wufei replied finally. "What better way of hiding from us than a location that we wouldn't even suspect. Let's check it out."   
  
Within a few moments, the four soldiers were airlifted to the sight, with Lady Une's consent. They desperately wanted to get to the bottom of the entire ordeal. The longer the days progressed, the wearier they grew of Heero's whereabouts. All four predicted that Heero was in the custody of the OZ Faction. More importantly, they had to find Relena. From their knowledge, Relena too went missing and no traces of her were ever recovered. Once the Earth and colonies learned of the Foreign Minister's disappearance, insecurities of the Earth Sphere Alliance lingered in people's thoughts. Without the dove of peace, how could the peace be maintained?   
  
The aircraft approached the coordinates as given by Une. Without hesitation, the men descended from the chopper and approached the desolated rubble from the previous battle. Rusting metal shards lay lifeless on the ground as the soil eroded the very symbol of brutality and force. Despite the gentle whistle of the wind that caressed their bodies, silence roamed the land they stood on. All was quiet as they observed the vicinity, glancing for any hints of a hidden entrance.   
  
"I don't know what you're pulling Duo, but you better be right." Trowa commented irritably. He didn't want to waste their time looking for some imaginary entrance in a deserted location.   
  
"Don't worry Trowa my man. I'm sure we'll find someth…" Duo stuttered as he tripped over a wire sticking through the ground. "Ouch that really hurt." Duo mumbled as he patted the dirt off his clothes when he regained his posture. The black rubbery strand tilted from its previous position and the ground in front of them gave way. A set of staircases appeared, which led to an unknown destination.   
  
"Whoa!" Duo exclaimed as he witnessed what he just discovered with his clumsiness. "By the look of things Trowa, I am most certain that we will find both Heero and Relena here." Duo grinned as he took the lead down the stairs. As they marched further underground, they couldn't believe that the rebel forces were hiding right under their noses this whole time. They simply couldn't believe that Jerome Dermael rebuilt the structure.   
  
They walked pass several cells, all empty but one. A faint light flickered from the room right at the end of the expanding corridor. Strangely enough, there weren't any sign of guards or security cameras in sight. Heero was found in the secured room, sitting on the floor, with his arms tied behind him. They couldn't believe their luck. Duo reached into his jacket and pulled out some explosives. He placed a timer on and they ran for cover. Within a few seconds, the door was broken down and the four pilots rushed in. The smoke dissipated and they found Heero, already untying himself from the restraints.   
  
"What took you so long?" Heero complained with his monotonic voice.   
  
"Nice to see you too Heero." Duo said as he helped his friend to his feet.   
  
"Where's Relena? Is she here?" Quatre asked once the five Gundam pilots were reunited.  
  
"Hn. We have to hurry. Relena's in trouble." Heero explained as he headed out the door.   
  
  
  
TBC… 


	8. The Final Confrontation

Chapter 8 - The Final Confrontation  
  
  
Relena was brought to a secluded room where Dermael was waiting patiently for her. The room was composed of the most delicate, antique furniture that she has ever laid hands on. She predicted that this was his private quarters. Dermael was found sitting on a leather-engulfed seat, swirling a glass of ice wine with his right hand. In between the two individuals stood a wooden carved table, with papers neatly positioned. They were undoubtedly the documents claiming Relena's resignation and redirection of leadership to Dermael. Those papers were enough to make the Foreign Minister sick to her stomach.   
  
"Please join me Miss Darlian. I don't bite." Dermael claimed anxiously as he motioned his free hand over to the seat opposite of him.   
  
She slowly walked up to the armchair and sat down gently, never losing eye contact from him. Relena didn't want to give him the satisfaction of dominating over this conversation.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Relena asked compellingly.   
  
Before replying, Dermael took a sip from his glass and placed it down abruptly on the table, which made Relena jump suddenly. "Your pacifistic ideals are not relevant in the world that I envision. I have come to despise everything that you stand for and I will bring you down." He paused to take another drink. "Now please sign these papers and hand over what is really mine!"   
  
Relena grew tense from his harsh words. The pen before her glared back restlessly, drawing her to pick it up and fulfill its purpose. She couldn't force herself to reach for it. Dermael knew that she wouldn't bring herself to complete the documents regardless of the Gundam pilot's life. He tried coaxing her,   
  
"Think about Mr. Yuy. Are you certain that you want to witness his very end?"   
  
A knock was then heard from the door, and Carter hesitantly interrupted the meeting.   
"Excuse me sir?" Carter started quietly.   
  
"Can't you see I'm busy!" Dermael hollered impatiently. He was about to break through Relena's barriers before the Lieutenant barged in.   
  
"I'm sorry but we have intruders who have just released the prisoner. We do not know their current position but we'll surely get them." Carter explained apologetically.   
  
"Deal with it then and increase the security around this room." Dermael ordered as he refocused his attention back to the Foreign Minister.   
  
"Relena, sign those papers or else all that you love will be lost to you forever." Dermael explained intolerantly.   
  
  
  
  
  
Several floors below, Heero and the others raced from sector to sector, in search of Relena. They managed to intercept numerous guards and snatched their weapons. More guards were approaching them from either direction and they soon found themselves sandwiched between dozens of men armed and prepared to fire.   
  
"Take cover!" Heero shouted as the firing commenced. The pilots shielded themselves behind the open door frames and retaliated by throwing grenades and gas bombs. With each throw, more smoke engulfed the atmosphere and made the visibility down to a minimum as the enemies coughed and tried wavering from breathing in the fumes. Lightening and thunder sounded in the air as guns were firing and bullets flying off into oblivion.   
  
"We're surrounded!" Duo hollered over the cracking rumble of guns.   
  
"No shit!" Wufei replied in response.   
  
Duo and Heero charged the lines in front of them while Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei attacked the posterior men. With great accuracy and precision, their bullets wounded all the men that were advancing towards them. Slowly, the guards fell one by one, weakened by their weaponry and strategic tactics. As the smoke dissipated, the way was clear for them and they continued their search.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena eyed the pen and the papers, not knowing whether her decision was the right one. Since Carter's intrusion, she couldn't stop thinking if the intruders were the Gundam pilots. Perhaps they reached Heero in time and they might have escaped from this metal-encased fortress. If they did break away, signing these papers would be ridiculous. 'Yes they must have gotten away.' Relena thought to herself. The longer she stared at the things before her, the more she despised them. Without further thought, she pushed the papers away and exclaimed wholeheartedly,   
  
"I'm sorry. I can't sign these papers. I'm sure that Heero has been able to escape and so signing the world over to you is completely out of the question."   
  
Dermael was not pleased with her response and he didn't conceal his resentment. "Well then," he began as he reached behind him and exposed a handgun in front of him. "I'm afraid I can't let you go."   
  
Relena remained calm and fully in control of herself despite the presence of the weapon. She regained her eye contact with him and stared deeply into his soul. "Do what you want with me. I don't care. He's safe now." Relena smiled.   
  
Dermael grew annoyed with her stubborn and determined character. "Fine. I will offer you another offer." He explained. "You have a great gift within you that you, yourself might not even begin to understand. Do you know what that power is Miss Relena?"  
  
She shook her head, very puzzled with what Dermael was trying to say to her.   
  
"The power of life; the power to heal! You can save millions once that power is harnessed. Under the same terms as before (resigning and redirecting all government positions), I will help you protect your people." Dermael clarified in one breath.   
  
Relena was so confused and said, "You're crazy. I don't have any so-called powers that you speak of."   
  
"How else do you explain Mr. Yuy's quick recovery?"   
  
She was shocked that they were spying on them before and she was even more dazed by his claims because they did make some sort of sense. "I… " Relena couldn't finish her train of thought.   
  
Explosions and gunfire were heard from the other side of the door. Carter was heard, shouting orders to his men. The Gundam Pilots advanced further to the room where Relena and Dermael were.   
  
Relena thought that perhaps it was Heero, trying to break her free. She didn't understand why he came back for her since he did have an opportunity to escape. If he did escape, it would make her position in the matter a lot simpler.   
  
The pilots were nearing the doorway that was heavily guarded. Carter was among the men, firing nonstop, trying to hold them back. Duo grew restless and made the initiative to charge the door. However, Carter shot him in the leg before he reached them. The bullet pierced Duo's pants and engraved a mark in his skin. Blood started spewing out from the injury and he couldn't hold himself up any longer.   
  
"Ahh shit. I'm hit!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"Serves you right!" Wufei yelled back as they ran to his side and fired more bullets in the enemy's direction. The Faction's line of defense started falling as more men fell to the floor. Soon, only Carter was left between the Gundam pilots and Relena.   
  
"That must be Mr. Yuy himself." Dermael commented as he raised his pistol and aimed the gun directly at the doorframe. "Are you sure you want to refuse this final offer?"   
  
"Damn it Heero. Don't come in. Leave me be!" Relena announced through the deafening sounds from the exterior.   
  
Heero took one final glance at Carter and remembered the torment that he caused both Relena and himself. He reached for his gun and aimed the anxious pistol to Carter's heart. One shot was all it took for Carter to fall and collapse on the stone ground.   
  
  
  
"What will it be Relena?" Dermael enticed as he maintained his eye on the door.   
  
The door busted open with a gust of wind surrounding the room. Heero led the others in and they saw Dermael pointing the pistol directly at Heero. Relena was found standing off to the side, looking frightened and uncertain about the situation. She turned to meet Heero's gaze.   
  
"Heero, you shouldn't be here." Relena whispered.   
  
"Relena…"   
  
Beside him, was Quatre supporting Duo's weight. It appeared that Duo was hurt and she quickly walked over to him.   
  
"Duo, are you alright?" Relena asked gently as Quatre set him down on the carpeted floor beside her. He merely shrugged and said, "Hey don't worry about me princess. I'll be fine." Relena could see that he was in a lot of pain, all because of her. She decided to test herself and find out once and for all if she had the powers that Dermael claimed she had.   
  
Relena placed her hands on Duo's wound and closed her eyes. She focused on removing the wound and sealing his skin as it was before the injury. A wave of electricity and energy flowed through her veins as before. The sensation was indescribable. Orange and yellow streams of light flooded from Relena's hands and covered Duo's wound. Within a few moments, the bleeding stopped and new skin began to form over the lesion. He was healed and Duo was flabbergasted. Duo jumped up and touched his leg to see if it was real. He couldn't believe what just occurred. Furthermore, all the Gundam pilots were amazed that Relena held such power. Heero was in utter shock. Perhaps it was Relena that saved him before…   
  
"Relena, how did you…" Duo asked.  
  
"I ….don't know." Relena said.   
  
"You see? I speak the truth Relena. Now make your CHOICE!!" Dermael shrieked.   
  
"I… No! I can't." Relena answered.   
  
Dermael didn't hesitate to wait for Relena to reconsider and he tightened his grasp on the gun and pulled the trigger with one mighty motion.   
  
"Heero no!!" Relena yelled as she ran in front of him and shielded his body from the bullet's contact. Luckily she reached him in time for the bullet pierced Relena's chest and she slowly fell backwards.   
  
"Relena!!!" Heero caught her before her body touched the ground. Trowa and Wufei charged at Dermael and restrained him before he could fire any more shots. They held him in place and Quatre called for troops to take him into their custody.   
  
Heero supported Relena's body as he held onto her closely for warmth. "How could you do such a foolish thing Relena?" He whispered to her.   
  
"I… at least you're safe." Relena said between breaths. The bullet penetrated her lungs and she was fighting furiously to continue breathing.   
  
"Relena, don't you dare die on me. You will live through this. A chopper is coming for you." Heero explained as he held a hand on her chest, trying to stop Relena's life force from escaping.   
  
"Use your powers Relena. Save yourself as how you have saved me."   
  
"I… can't." She couldn't explain it. The powers have drifted from her system. Relena couldn't retrieve the waves of heat and energy.   
  
"Why not?" Heero demanded. He knew that he couldn't lose her. She meant so much to him and he didn't realize that fact until now. Why was he so stubborn in hiding his true affections before? And now, it may be too late.  
  
"I'm sorry…. I love you Heero."  
  
"Relena…"   
  
Her body started growing limp and her breathing rate decreased drastically. Everything around her began to fade into a shade of black and eternal darkness. "Heero… I…" Relena reached to touch Heero's face and before she made contact, her arm dropped lightly and her eyelids closed for the final time.   
  
Heero held her tighter and kissed her forehead gently. He knew that Relena has always been the one person that changed his life. She has and will always be the quintessence of humanity with her strong determination, her will, and most importantly, her love.   
  
  
  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Quintessence means the purest form of something and in this case it is referring to Relena's temperament.   
  
Awww wasn't that sad. I'm finally finished!!!! Tell me what you think!!! PLEASE DO REVIEW ^_^ 


	9. ALTERNATE ENDING Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Final Confrontation  
  
ALTERNATE ENDING …  
  
Note: Only the second half of this chapter is changed from the original version.   
Relena was brought to a secluded room where Dermael was waiting patiently for her. The room was composed of the most delicate, antique furniture that she has ever laid hands on. She predicted that this was his private quarters. Dermael was found sitting on a leather-engulfed seat, swirling a glass of ice wine with his right hand. In between the two individuals stood a wooden carved table, with papers neatly positioned. They were undoubtedly the documents claiming Relena's resignation and redirection of leadership to Dermael. Those papers were enough to make the Foreign Minister sick to her stomach.   
  
"Please join me Miss Darlian. I don't bite." Dermael claimed anxiously as he motioned his free hand over to the seat opposite of him.   
  
She slowly walked up to the armchair and sat down gently, never losing eye contact from him. Relena didn't want to give him the satisfaction of dominating over this conversation.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Relena asked compellingly.   
  
Before replying, Dermael took a sip from his glass and placed it down abruptly on the table, which made Relena jump suddenly. "Your pacifistic ideals are not relevant in the world that I envision. I have come to despise everything that you stand for and I will bring you down." He paused to take another drink. "Now please sign these papers and hand over what is really mine!"   
  
Relena grew tense from his harsh words. The pen before her glared back restlessly, drawing her to pick it up and fulfill its purpose. She couldn't force herself to reach for it. Dermael knew that she wouldn't bring herself to complete the documents regardless of the Gundam pilot's life. He tried coaxing her,   
  
"Think about Mr. Yuy. Are you certain that you want to witness his very end?"   
  
A knock was then heard from the door, and Carter hesitantly interrupted the meeting.   
"Excuse me sir?" Carter started quietly.   
  
"Can't you see I'm busy!" Dermael hollered impatiently. He was about to break through Relena's barriers before the Lieutenant barged in.   
  
"I'm sorry but we have intruders who have just released the prisoner. We do not know their current position but we'll surely get them." Carter explained apologetically.   
  
"Deal with it then and increase the security around this room." Dermael ordered as he refocused his attention back to the Foreign Minister.   
  
"Relena, sign those papers or else all that you love will be lost to you forever." Dermael explained intolerantly.   
Several floors below, Heero and the others raced from sector to sector, in search of Relena. They managed to intercept numerous guards and snatched their weapons. More guards were approaching them from either direction and they soon found themselves sandwiched between dozens of men armed and prepared to fire.   
  
"Take cover!" Heero shouted as the firing commenced. The pilots shielded themselves behind the open door frames and retaliated by throwing grenades and gas bombs. With each throw, more smoke engulfed the atmosphere and made the visibility down to a minimum as the enemies coughed and tried wavering from breathing in the fumes. Lightening and thunder sounded in the air as guns were firing and bullets flying off into oblivion.   
  
"We're surrounded!" Duo hollered over the cracking rumble of guns.   
  
"No shit!" Wufei replied in response.   
  
Duo and Heero charged the lines in front of them while Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei attacked the posterior men. With great accuracy and precision, their bullets wounded all the men that were advancing towards them. Slowly, the guards fell one by one, weakened by their weaponry and strategic tactics. As the smoke dissipated, the way was clear for them and they continued their search.   
Relena eyed the pen and the papers, not knowing whether her decision was the right one. Since Carter's intrusion, she couldn't stop thinking if the intruders were the Gundam pilots. Perhaps they reached Heero in time and they might have escaped from this metal-encased fortress. If they did break away, signing these papers would be ridiculous. 'Yes they must have gotten away.' Relena thought to herself. The longer she stared at the things before her, the more she despised them. Without further thought, she pushed the papers away and exclaimed wholeheartedly,   
  
"I'm sorry. I can't sign these papers. I'm sure that Heero has been able to escape and so signing the world over to you is completely out of the question."   
  
Dermael was not pleased with her response and he didn't conceal his resentment. "Well then," he began as he reached behind him and exposed a handgun in front of him. "I'm afraid I can't let you go."   
  
Relena remained calm and fully in control of herself despite the presence of the weapon. She regained her eye contact with him and stared deeply into his soul. "Do what you want with me. I don't care. He's safe now." Relena smiled.   
  
Dermael grew annoyed with her stubborn and determined character. "Fine. I will offer you another offer." He explained. "You have a great gift within you that you, yourself might not even begin to understand. Do you know what that power is Miss Relena?"  
  
She shook her head, very puzzled with what Dermael was trying to say to her.   
  
"The power of life; the power to heal! You can save millions once that power is harnessed. Under the same terms as before (resigning and redirecting all government positions), I will help you protect your people." Dermael clarified in one breath.   
  
Relena was so confused and said, "You're crazy. I don't have any so-called powers that you speak of."   
  
"How else do you explain Mr. Yuy's quick recovery?"   
  
She was shocked that they were spying on them before and she was even more dazed by his claims because they did make some sort of sense. "I… " Relena couldn't finish her train of thought.   
  
Explosions and gunfire were heard from the other side of the door. Carter was heard, shouting orders to his men. The Gundam Pilots advanced further to the room where Relena and Dermael were.   
  
Relena thought that perhaps it was Heero, trying to break her free. She didn't understand why he came back for her since he did have an opportunity to escape. If he did escape, it would make her position in the matter a lot simpler.   
  
The pilots were nearing the doorway that was heavily guarded. Carter was among the men, firing nonstop, trying to hold them back. Duo grew restless and made the initiative to charge the door. However, Carter shot him in the leg before he reached them. The bullet pierced Duo's pants and engraved a mark in his skin. Blood started spewing out from the injury and he couldn't hold himself up any longer.   
  
"Ahh shit. I'm hit!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"Serves you right!" Wufei yelled back as they ran to his side and fired more bullets in the enemy's direction. The Faction's line of defense started falling as more men fell to the floor. Soon, only Carter was left between the Gundam pilots and Relena.   
  
"That must be Mr. Yuy himself." Dermael commented as he raised his pistol and aimed the gun directly at the doorframe. "Are you sure you want to refuse this final offer?"   
  
"Damn it Heero. Don't come in. Leave me be!" Relena announced through the deafening sounds from the exterior.   
  
Heero took one final glance at Carter and remembered the torment that he caused both Relena and himself. He reached for his gun and aimed the anxious pistol to Carter's heart. One shot was all it took for Carter to fall and collapse on the stone ground.   
"What will it be Relena?" Dermael enticed as he maintained his eye on the door.   
  
The door busted open with a gust of wind surrounding the room. Heero led the others in and they saw Dermael pointing the pistol directly at Heero. Relena was found standing off to the side, looking frightened and uncertain about the situation. She turned to meet Heero's gaze.   
  
"Heero, you shouldn't be here." Relena whispered.   
  
"Relena…"   
  
Beside him, was Quatre supporting Duo's weight. It appeared that Duo was hurt and she quickly walked over to him.   
  
"Duo, are you alright?" Relena asked gently as Quatre set him down on the carpeted floor beside her. He merely shrugged and said, "Hey don't worry about me princess. I'll be fine." Relena could see that he was in a lot of pain, all because of her. She decided to test herself and find out once and for all if she had the powers that Dermael claimed she had.   
  
Relena placed her hands on Duo's wound and closed her eyes. She focused on removing the wound and sealing his skin as it was before the injury. A wave of electricity and energy flowed through her veins as before. The sensation was indescribable. Orange and yellow streams of light flooded from Relena's hands and covered Duo's wound. Within a few moments, the bleeding stopped and new skin began to form over the lesion. He was healed and Duo was flabbergasted. Duo jumped up and touched his leg to see if it was real. He couldn't believe what just occurred. Furthermore, all the Gundam pilots were amazed that Relena held such power. Heero was in utter shock. Perhaps it was Relena that saved him before…   
  
"Relena, how did you…" Duo asked.  
  
"I ….don't know." Relena said.   
  
"You see? I speak the truth Relena. Now make your CHOICE!!" Dermael shrieked.   
  
"I…I can't." Relena answered.   
  
Dermael didn't hesitate to wait for Relena to reconsider and he tightened his grasp on the gun and pulled the trigger with one mighty motion.   
  
"Heero no!!" Relena yelled as she ran in front of him and shielded his body from the bullet's contact. Realizing her heroic attempt, Heero maneuvered his body, twisting them in a full 180 degrees pivot, so that he stood between the bullet and Relena.   
  
His movements were so quick that Relena didn't understand what was happening until she discovered Heero's shirt drenched in his own blood. With little effort, the metal pierced into his back and punctured every flesh, muscle, and bone, until it lay firmly planted within his body.   
  
"Relena…" Heero managed to choke out before he slowly dropped to the floor, losing himself in the pain and agony from the wound. As he began losing his balance, she soon followed him to the floor, trying desperately to support his weight.  
  
"Heero, you're hurt. Why did you have to do that? I was trying to shield you from the…" She couldn't complete her sentence as she felt wrecking sobs about to burst.   
  
The other Gundam pilots were naturally shocked by the sudden change in situation. Everything was going so wrong. Out of extreme instinct, Trowa raised his pistol and fired at Dermael's shoulder in order to put him out of commission. With exasperated effort, Dermael tried to stay upright, but the impact of the bullet sent him to his knees in a form of mercy. He grunted with displeasure as all the pilots surrounded the entire room, with no chance for his escape. Shortly later, soldiers from Preventers' crowded the building and arrested all that had any association with the OZ Faction. Dermael knew that he was defeated.   
  
Despite the newly arrived enforcements, Heero was still lying limp on the ground, held in Relena's protective arms As each minute passed, he chances for survival grew slim.   
  
"Heero…" Relena murmured into his ear as she cradled him gently. Although she felt weak from her previous attempt in reviving Duo, she had no choice in the matter. She must save Heero at all costs.   
  
Relena heard Heero grunting, clearly due to the pain inflicted from his wound. She only held him tighter and conjured up whatever powers she possessed to save the only man she could ever love. An aura of orange light was emitted from her hands over onto his body. The same routine occurred as before, when she felt her passion and determination to will his injuries to heal. As her powers began to slowly work their magic, she felt weaker with each sprout of energy given off of her. Funny, she never felt this light-headed as before.   
  
With no time at all, the wound was closed up and color soon returned to Heero's cheeks. Despite his bloodied clothing, he was no longer handicapped by the injury. A surge of light began to dissipate as Heero regained his breath and he slowly sat up from his lying position. From the confusion in his mind, he gazed around the room, finally locking eyes with the one who saved him.   
  
"Wow, she did it again." Duo commented excitedly, realizing that Heero appeared better than ever.   
  
Heero reached to cup Relena's face in his right hand. "Relena, I never knew." He commented. She smiled at his gratitude and began to feel the world growing dark around her. Could it possibly be the immediate transfer of powers from Duo to Heero that had weakened her so? With little warning, she closed her eyes and fainted.   
  
"Relena! What's wrong with her?" Heero asked worriedly as he reached for her before her body made full contact to the ground.   
  
"Probably just a drain on her circuits. She'll be fine." Quatre replied as he stared at the two on the floor.   
(ONE WEEK LATER)  
  
Relena sat idly reading her favorite romance novel when Heero entered her room and glanced at her briefly before closing the door and walking to her side.   
  
"You're feeling better?" Heero greeted her warmly, sitting by her side.   
  
"Yes, thank you. Doctors claimed that the neurons on my brain were working overtime. Hence, you and the others witnessed some outrageous acts that I've performed." She tried explaining. "I'm sorry if that doesn't make much sense to you. I don't even know how to explain. All I know is, whatever it was, I no longer possess it. All my readings on their monitors prove to be quite normal."  
  
"It doesn't matter what it was. Thank you for all that you have done for me." Heero said, avoiding eye contact with her. She smirked at his shyness and responded, "Well, you're welcome. You know how I feel about you. I can't push those emotions aside."   
  
"Perhaps we could both work on those emotions of yours." He said.   
  
"And what of your … emotions?"   
  
He reached for her hand closest to him and breezed a light kiss on the back of the hand. "We'll work on those too." He exclaimed, half chuckling at their conversation.   
  
She couldn't do anything but smile and said, "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."   
END 


End file.
